Ime Ikkatsu
by Fancey
Summary: [ TokioHotel ] Histoire narrée par Tom Kaulitz qui découvre, un beau jour comme ça ' POF ' qu'il a un jumeau planqué dans les recoins du trou perdu qu'est Loitsche. !Yaoi!


Bon, alors voilà doncle premier chapitre de cette fic.

Je vais mettre la suite dans pas trop longtemps normalement vv

Bonne lecture à vous tous(toutes) .

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mmmh...Mais quel est donc ce petit bruit désagréable ? Qui ose venir me déranger, moi Tom Kaulitz, alors que je dors ? Réfléchissons. Merde, c'est dur. Et puis à moitié endormi c'est encore plus dur que d'habitude. Bon...Après réflexion intense, je pense que c'est ma mère. Mais pourquoi ? On est quel jour ? Ah oui merde ça me reviens. On est lundi. La pouasse. Je dois être encore en retard. Bizarre, je bouge pas mon cul pour autant. Je devrais, parce que sinon ma mère va finir par me casser ma pauvre porte à force d'y frapper comme une bourrine. Ahlalala non mais je vous jure.

« **Ouais m'maan c'est booon je. Me. Lèves.** »

« **Bouges-toi fils, tu es en retard ! **»

Comme si je ne le savais pas. Tss. J'ai quand même pas l'intention de bouger mon cul. Aaaah on m'assassine ! La lumière m'aveugle ! Mamaaan referme cette porte tout de suite !

« **Maintenant ! **»

Je me vengerais.

Bon, au moins elle est redescendue. C'est déjà ça. Y'a juste ma porte ouverte.

« **Mraoooooooooooooow **»  
_  
__( note de Tom : Je ne savais pas comment écrire le miaulement de ce con de chat, soyez indulgents )_

Con de chat ! Ta gueule ! Sinon j'vais t'eyeuler ! Ca veut rien dire ? Et alors ? J'écris et dis encore ce que je veux non ? Chui's dans un pays LIBRE ! Et toc, maintenant je vais dire eyeuler autant de fois que je veux rien que pour vous faire chier, et perdre mon temps par la même occasion...

Eyeuler...

Eyeuler...

Eyeuler...

Bon assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Quoi que...

Eyeuler...

Bon, la suite.

Donc, ce con de chat vient se planter devant mon lit, et comme un con, en toute logique, il miaule. Je prends mon coussin et le lui balance sur la gueule dans un gros « SCHPONK _» ( note de Tom : Vous auriez mit quoi vous pour le bruit d'un coussin hein ? )_

Bien, Tom : 1 Chat : 0. Mais la guerre n'est pas fini. Cette saloperie pose son cul poilu plus loin, et miaule encore. Qu'il est suicidaire...

Je me lève, enfin comme je peux vu l'état comateux dans lequel je me trouve, et mon arme de guerre à la main, pour l'instant un simple coussin mais je songe vivement à me prendre une carabine, et fonce sur cette sale bête. Lui bien sur, me voit arriver comme un boulet, et il s'enfuie sur ses petites pattes boudinées. Et moi, ben je glisse et me ramasse royalement par terre. 1 partout. Rien à foutre, il aura pas à bouffer ce chat.

« **Tom, arrêtes de faire le gamin et descends, tu es en retard **»

« **J'fais pas le gamin ! C'est à cause du chat il... **»

« **Mais oui mais oui Tom, bouges toi un peu... **»

Dis tout de suite que je suis pas crédible et que je suis qu'un menteur invertébré, ça ira plus vite. Bon ben vu que je suis levé, ou plus exactement vautré par terre, continuons sur notre lancée et allons donc nous préparer joyeusement pour aller rejoindre le bahut. Et qu'on me laisse soupirer comme je veux.

Donc je me lève, toujours avec autant de grâce, pour aller rejoindre ma chambre. Oh, mon lit m'appelle. Vous l'entendez pas ? Il me crie « **_Viens Tom viens, viens !_**». C'est dur de résister. Mais bon, c'est ça ou ma mère reviens, et cette fois-ci beaucoup moins gentiment. _( Note de Tom : Quoi je ne vous ai pas parlé de la fois où elle m'a jeté un plat remplis d'eau pendant que je dormais tranquillement ? Dommage )_

Avec tout mon courage, je m'habille, ben oui je ne me trimballe pas à poil dans les rues, désolé les filles. _( Note de Tom : J'vous entends hein dire que c'est bien dommage, mais j'suis pas exhibitionniste moi )._

Bon ben comme d'habitude, baggy, tee-shirt large, dreads rattachées, bandeau et casquette. Bon évidemment je vais prendre ma veste, je suis pas comme mon chat, je tiens à la vie, et vu le temps glacial qu'il fait dehors...

« **TOOOM !** »

« **Ouaaaaais j'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrives !** »

Mais on ne me laisse donc jamais tranquille ? D'accord, dans 5 minutes mon bus passe, donc dans 5 minutes je suis censé avoir mangé et avoir préparer mon sac. Tiens d'ailleurs où est-ce que je l'ai fourré celui-là ? Merde j'ai complètement oublié où je l'ai foutu dans ma chambre. Damned !

Vite, Opération Recherche de Sac Noir Pour Bahut Dans Chambre en Bordel ! _( N.T : ce qui donne Opération RSNPBDCB, comme ça vous saurez la prochaine fois)_

« **TOM ! Je te préviens t'auras pas à bouffer si tu descends pas MAINTENANT !** »

Argh ! Pas ça ! Ah, voilà le sac ! Vite ! Maintenant courir dans les escaliers sans se vautrer ! Cours Tom cours !

Ouf, y'a encore à manger. Ma mère me lance un regard qui veut dire _« _**_Bouges ton cul et vite_**_ »_. Ce que je fais. Maintenant je suis tout à fait réveillé, et j'engloutis mon p'tit dej'. Et mère elle, elle sirote son café. Ben oui, Madââââââme Suzan Kaulitz elle, ne bosses qu'à 10h00. J'appelle ça de l'injustice.

Donc, avant de m'égarer à nouveau, je disais donc...Après avoir finit de manger, et ben je sors dehors, manteau et sac sur le dos, avec ma mère qui me beugle que si je suis en retard, cette fois-ci elle ne me trouvera pas d'excuse et je ferais mes heures de colles. Aïe. Pas juste ça. Et voilà, maintenant je cours comme un con alors qu'il doit faire –45 degrés dehors. J'aime pas l'hiver. En plus il a gelé. Et doué comme je suis, je vais réussir à me planter comme un con. J'ai toujours été fidèle à moi-même. Ah ! Arrêt de bus à 10 heures ! À gaaauche mon commandaaant _!( Note de Tom : Chacun ses trips hein )_

Ouais ! J'ai pas raté mon bus ! Trop fort ! Applaudissez-moi ! Tom, The King ! Bon d'accord, je me calme. Parce que pour l'instant je suis là, planté comme un crétin, à me les geler, et à attendre se p de bus à la c. Je me vengerais. Un jour. Quand je serais président...De France... Bah quoi, ça vous plairait pas, moi à la place de Chirac ? Non ? Bon bah d'accord, je serais pas président de France. AH ! Le bus. Enfin. Et hop, je grimpouillote dans cet horrible moyen de locomotion, et mets vingt minutes pour trouver mon abonnement. Fais chier ! Ah ça y'est, saloperie va. Et bien sûr, c'est au moment où je ne suis pas encore assis, moi avec mon gros sac du bahut, que le bus démarre et que je dégringole vers le fond, pour me ramasser contre une pauvre petite vieille qui n'avait rien demandé et qui me lance un regard d'acier.

« **Hey Calamar !** »

Hum...Y'a qu'un seul connard pour m'appeler comme ça. Le Roux. Lui c'est un méga con, mais qu'est trop fort. Il est tout petit, et puis ben roux. Il est bien baraqué, donc en général je me la ramène pas avec mes 50 kilos. Je me retourne et reçoit une tape dans l'épaule, qui me fait à nouveau atterrir sur cette fameuse petite vieille au regard de serial-killeur _( N.T: À dire avec l'accent english ). _Oui bon ben ça va, pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès.

« **T'es pas en retard toi, comment ça se fait ?** »

« **Yo le Roux, c'est die Katze qui m'a empêché de pioncer tranquille **»

« **Die Katze ?** »

« **Ja, die Katze... **»

« **Katze ? **»

« **Mais oui j'te dis **»

« **Katzeeeee ??? **»

« **Mais oui merde t'es sourd ou quoi ?** »

Mais quel relou celui-là alors. Oui parce que d'habitude je suis toujours en retard, et donc c'est rare que l'on se voit dans le bus le Roux et moi. On se voit en colle généralement. Il commence à se foutre de ma gueule. Son rire il m'éclate. Il a un rire trop spécial. Un peu comme une chèvre, en plus grave. Du coup je rigole avec lui. Personne ne sait pourquoi, même pas moi, mais bon. Le trajet se passe normalement. C'est-à-dire que je sens les pensées malsaines et meurtrières de cette vieille, et que je commence à m'inquiéter pour ma misérable vie. Pour une fois, je suis content de descendre de ce bus.

« **Hey Tom, t'as des nouvelles d'Andreas ?** »

« **Nein, je l'ai vu y'a deux semaines mais ce batard il a pas donné de nouvelles depuis ses vacances à Magdeburg **»

« **Ah, c'est balot. T'es au courant qu'il va déménager ?** »

« **Ouais il m'a dit, le salaud **»

« **Ouais** »

Andreas, c'est notre meilleur pote. Ce connard il se barre et nous laisse en plan dans ce bahut de merde. Je me vengerais. Ma liste noire est longue dit donc.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, faut arriver à se glisser entre tout les autres bourrins pour se trouver un coin tranquille dans la cour en attendant la sonnerie. Le Roux s'en sort bien mieux que moi, et pourtant je mesure 20 centimètres de plus que lui...Et si l'on sait que je mesure 1m77, ben faut se dire que le Roux est VRAIMENT très petit. 1m57 quand même. Pas plus haut que ma grand-mère. Mouahahaha. J'adore. Bref, passons, on arrive donc, enfin, sur les marches des escaliers et on pose nos culs dessus. Ben merde alors, c'est froid.

« **Tu sais où il va se barrer ?** »

«** Ouais, à Loitsche **»

« **Loitsche ? Oh ça va c'est pas loin**.»

« **Ouais ça va , en train, même pas quoi **»

« **Ouais** »

N'empêche que ce con nous abandonne quand même. Dès que je le chope, je lui passe un savon. Tiens, ben le voilà. Et tout sourire en plus. Non mais ça va pas ? Il se barre à Loitsche dans deux semaines, et il arrive en souriant.

« **Yo les mecs **»

« **Yo Andreas **»

« **'Lu lacheur **»

« **Moi aussi je t'aime Tom **»

Et ça fait rire le Roux. Il a du bol, il arrive pile au moment où la sonnerie commences à nous tuer les tympans.

« **Putain pas envie d'aller en cours **»

« **Finis les vac's And', aller magnes toi **»

« **Ouais ouais, Roux tu fous quoi ?** »

« **J'ai des colles** »

« **Merde alors **»

Ben évidemment je me fous grave de sa gueule.

« **T'as l'air vachement compatissant, calamar !** »

« **Minus **»

« **Dreadausore !** »

« **HOBBIT ! **»

« **Les mecs... Arrêtez vos conneries... **»

Ah, il en a de bonnes celui-là. On se retourne, le Roux et moi, d'un bloc vers lui, et on gueule en riant comme des cons.

« **Lâcheur !** »

Il en a légèrement marre notre petit Andreas. Il me prend par le bras pour me tirer loin du Roux, vu qu'on commence à se frapper comme des gamins.

« **Roux va faire tes colles, Tom ramène ton cul **»

« **Mon MAGNIFIQUE cul ! Attention ! **»

« **Ouais, ouais, ouais **»

Ah ! Mon cul est reconnu dans tout le lycée comme magnifique ! Même vous vous bavez j'en suis sûr ! Ah, tiens, une autre main qui me tire en arrière. Alors là, y'a un truc qui va pas. Andreas me tire comme un bourrin en avant, et quelqu'un d'autre que je n'ai pas encore identifié me tire en arrière. Je sais que je suis beau, mais bon hein, m'abîmez pas. Andreas se retourne, après avoir sentit que bah, y'avait résistance de l'autre côté. Alors, qui c'est ?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fancey :Voili voilà 3 J'espère que ça vous a plu ...

Tom : Ca leur a forcément plu, je suis dedans v.v

Roux : BAAF Mais que dalle c'parce que je suis là moi !

Tom : Toi t'es tellement p'tit que personne n'a dut te remarquey, héhé.

Roux: Sale poule ! Va donc faire mumuse dans les marais de tante Cruella !

Tom : J't'emmerde le nain ! Va faire le ménage chez Blanche-neige !

Fancey : BAAF-BAAF

Tom&Roux : dead

Fancey : À la prochaine pour un nouvel épisode v.v


End file.
